Slave YunJae version
by Yelavender YunJae 134
Summary: Jaejoong dijual oleh ummanya untuk kesembuhan ayahnya, ia dilelang dan dibeli dengan haraga 1.000.000 dolar oleh Yunho, sunbaenya di sekolah, bagaimanakah kehidupan Jaejoong dengan Yunho? Don't like don't read. chap 4 update
1. Chapter 1

Hallo gw kembali bawa ff baru yang sebenernya ini adalah milik orang lain tapi saya udah minta izin, walaupun belum dibales dan kebetulan pen namenya sama-sama Laven cuman itu nulisnya Lavenz, ini ff dari fandom eyeshield cuman aku bikin versi YunJaenya, sebenernya sih pengen KyuMin soalnya lebih cocok KyuMin kan Kyunya evil v karena hati saya bilang YunJae ya udah Yun Jae aja hehe (digetok), di cerita ini ada beberapa yang dirubah dari fic aslinya ^^ jadi gaya penulisanya masih lumayan sama kaya gw oceh? oh ya... ff ini kebetulan adalah kesukaan atau fav gw jadi janagn ada flame oceh? dan FF aslinya sih cuman sampe chap 4 dan gak di terusin makanya gw terusin hehe moga suka ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Judul : Slave <strong>

**Author asli : Lavenz Aru**

**Pair : YunJae**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap 1 (slave)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik dan lemah selalu diganggu oleh teman – temannya sejak kecil. Namun Ia selalu berusaha kuat karena Ia masih memiliki keluarga yang memperhatikannya, juga Ahra-noona-nya.<p>

Dulu, Jaejoong kecil masih belum mengerti pentingnya dicintai. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum polos dengan apa yang Ia dapat dan menjalaninya tanpa berpikir lebih dalam. Karena mungkin Ia belum mengerti apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.

Namun setelah Jaejoong beranjak dewasa, Ia baru menyadari, bahwa cinta itu penting dan dapat meluluhkan hati yang terluka.

Mungkin Jaejoong harus bersakit – sakit terlebih dahulu, baru mendapatkan cinta yang Ia harapkan. Dari orang yang sama sekali tak terduga. Karena awalnya Ia kira orang itu hanya dapat mempermainkan perasaannya saja.

O o O o O

"_Jae! Cepat bawakan tas kami!"_

"_Jae! Cepat belikan sesuatu di kantin! Kalau tidak, Kami akan menghajarmu!"_

"_Hahahaha! Tubuh lemah gini pasti tidak akan bisa berontak. Ayo semuanya, buka semua pakaian Jaejoong! kita bermain – main dengannya"_

TIDAAAKKK!

Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi itu lagi. Ia selalu bermimpi yang sama jika hari masuk sekolah telah tiba. Ketakutan akan masa lalunya belum hilang, hingga Ia selalu mendapat mimpi buruk itu terus menerus.

Dan pagi ini, adalah hari pertama Ia masuk Sekolah setelah berusaha keras untuk lulus SMP. Akhirnya Ia diterima di Sekolah Dong bang high school, tempat Ahra bersekolah.

"Pagi, joongie!"

Ayah Jaejoong, menyapanya di ruang makan pagi itu. Ia tersenyum sambil membaca Koran pagi di tangannya. Melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat lesu, tentu Ia khawatir. Namun Ia tahu betul Jaejoong. Jaejoong pasti hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tidak apa – apa, Ayah"

menyadari, bahwa Ia sebenarnya gagal sebagai seorang Ayah. Ia tahu, Jaejoong selalu dipermainkan teman – temannya. Tapi Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa.

"Joongie"

"Ya Ayah?"

Jaejoong sarapan dengan pelan. Entah apa yang sedang Ia pikirkan, sampai – sampai supnya mulai dingin karena belum Ia sentuh sama sekali. tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Berjuanglah"

Hanya kata – kata itu yang dapat Ia keluarkan. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi Jaejoong. ia tersenyum dan mulai memakan sarapannya lahap. Ia tahu, cinta dari Ayah dan Ibunya tiada tara, hingga Ia tidak mau menodainya dan membuat mereka khawatir.

"Aku berangkat, Ayah, Ibu"

Hari pertama Jaejoong masuk Sekolah Dongbang. Ia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh – aneh. Dan Ia berharap agar kebiasaan sejak kecilnya, (baca : dikerjain), itu sudah hilang. Tapi mungkin itu hanya mimpi belaka.

"Jaejoong! pokonya kau harus ikut dalam klub music kami!"

Jung Yunho, senpai sekaligus ketua club bernama TVQX terus memaksa Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam clubnya karena Suara Jaejoong yang merdu dan bagus. Dan mulailah _bully _ala Prince ice Yunho.

Pertama, Yunho mengirim banyak telegram berupa ajakan masuk TVXQ. Itu biasa. Kedua, Yunho sering mencegatnya di depan gerbang sekolah dengan anak buahnya yang bernama Park Yoochun di sampingnya, itu masih dapat dihindari dengan pulang lewat pintu belakang.

Namun lama – lama Jaejoong jengah juga. Yunho mulai sering datang tiba – tiba entah darimana dengan menatapnya tajam sambil memaksanya untuk masuk ke clubnya. Sama seperti hari ini…

Jaejoong sedang berjalan kearah kelasnya. Di tengah jalan, Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho yang sedang mengobrol bersama Yoochun. Tidak mau mencari gara – gara, Jaejoong berbalik dan jalan cepat – cepat menghindari Yunho.

Namun tujuan Yunho memang hanya satu, yaitu Jaejoong. Ia mengejar Jaejoong yang tidak sadar bahwa Yunho membututinya. Sesampainya Jaejoong di lorong yang sangat sepi, Yunho membekap mulut Jaejoong dari belakang.

Kaget, Jaejoong reflex berontak. Namun usahanya sia – sia karena Yunho lebih besar dan kuat daripada dirinya. Yunho kemudian memepetkan tubuh Jaejoong ke tembok. Jaejoong hanya diam saja tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Y-Yunho sshi?"

Suara dengan nada ketakutan dari Jaejoong hanya membuat Yunho tambah senang.

Keringat dingin membasahi baju Jaejoong. ia ketakutan. ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Yunho padanya

"Yun..Yunho..sshi.. Apa yang kau.."

Kata – kata Jaejoong terhenti lantaran Ia merasakan nafas Yunhi berhembus di telinganya, sangat dekat. Takut – takut, Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Yunho sudah ada tepat di belakangnya. Dan Ia juga merasakan tubuh Yunho begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Jae-ah, kenapa kamu tidak mau bergabung?"

Kenapa? Jaejoong pun bingung kenapa Ia tidak mau. Mungkin Ia merasa tidak memiliki kepercayan diri seperti itu. Ia takut hanya akan menjadi penghambat untuk teman – teman di klubnya itu.

Mendapati pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Yunho kesal juga. Karena Ia melihat Jaejoong malah bengong sambil menatap tembok. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yunho juga sedikit heran, mengapa dirinya begitu ingin Jaejoong masuk ke dalam klubnya. Ia merasa bahwa bukan hanya suara indah Jaejoong yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi juga mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki Jaejoong begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Jaejoong menatap tembok dengan tatapan kosong. Namun lamunannya buyar karena merasakan tangan Yunho menggenggam tangannya erat dan menempelkannya di tembok. Kaget bercampur aneh, Jaejoong sedikit berontak. Namun Yunho kemudian menjilati telinga Jaejoong, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

"Ngg.. Yun.. ..sshi… Ja.. Jangan…"

Jaejoong baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia merasa geli bercampur perasaan aneh.

Yunho kemudian memepetkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memunggunginya lantas kaget karena mendadak Yunho mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Jaejoong dan meraba dadanya.

Tiba – tiba saja Jaejoong berontak seperti orang kerasukan. Ia menjerit keras, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho, dan memukul – mukul dada Yunho. Yunho yang kaget hanya dapat menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong agar berhenti memukulnya. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong?

"TIDAAAKKK! JANGAAANN!"

"Hey, Jae-ah! Tenang!"

Kata – kata Yunho tak dihiraukan. Jaejoong tetap menjerit, dan kini Ia menangis. Airmata yang mengalir dari bola mata besar Jaejoong mengalir deras, sederas pertanyaan Yunho mengapa Jaejoong tiba – tiba seperti itu.

Jaejoong masih menangis. Ia mulai sesengukan dan kehabisan tenaga serta kehabisan nafas. Tampak dari wajahnya, Jaejoong menahan suatu tekanan di pikirannya. Sebuah penderitaan. Sebuah ketakutan.

"Boo-Joonggie?, katakan, ada apa denganmu?"

Yunho yang mulai tak tahan melihat wajah menderita Jaejoong, menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Terasa tubuh mungil itu bergetar.

Jaejoong masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sesak. Melihat Jaejoong seperti itu, perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memegang dagu Jaejoong hingga mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Jangan berhenti bernafas, Boo"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jaejoong, Ia merasakan sebuah ciuman. Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Jaejoong yang bergetar dengan lembut. Meski kaget, tubuh Jaejoong sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berontak. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lidah Yunho mulai memasuki mulutnya dan memagut lidahnya.

"Ngg.. Mmm.."

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sekuat tenaga dan berlari dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menyeringai senang. _Tidak.__ Semua ini hanya mimpi kan? Ciuman pertamaku... dengan... Yunho-sshi?_

O o O o O

"_Mimpi buruk itu lagi.. Kenapa aku harus terus dilanda mimpi buruk yang tiada akhirnya? Aku lelah.. sangat lelah.."_

"_Aku ingin sesekali tersenyum dengan tulus. Tapi kenapa itu tidak pernah terjadi? Aku hanya terus memakai topeng kebohongan dan kepalsuan"_

"_Apakah Tuhan membenciku? Sebesar apa kesalahanku sehingga aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan di luar sana"_

Jaejoong menutup bukunya. Ia hanya bisa bercerita pada buku itu, sebuah benda mati dan bisu. Hingga Ia tidak pernah mendapat solusi apa – apa tentang masalahnya.

Jaejoong memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melamun. Alam pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu. Pertama kali masuk SMU Ddongbang, Ia sudah disambut dengan sorak sorai dari Yoochun dan Yunho. Yunho?

Sambil menopang dagu, tanpa sadar telunjuk Jaejoong menelusuri setiap inchi bibirnya. Ingat dengan kejadian aneh dan tidak mengenakan itu, Ia menggeleng – geleng keras mencoba melupakan kejadian itu.

Tapi semakin Jaejoong berusaha melupakannya, semakin kuat bayangan Yunho di otaknya. Dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang mulai ngawur. Ia mulai membuka bajunya. Diperhatikannya tubuh kecil miliknya di cermin.

"_Cantik dan lemah. Pantas saja sering dikerjai. Parahnya, tidak ada satupun perempuan yang mau padaku"_

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Ia kembali memandangi tubuhnya. Dari atas kepala, wajah, kemudian dadanya. Kembali wajah Jaejoong memerah mengingat perlakuan sunbaenya itu. Tak mau berkelanjutan, Jaejoong bergegas untuk mandi. Tanpa Ia tahu, ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya dari jauh.

O o O o O

Di suatu malam yang – siap untuk tidur. Ia sudah memakai piyama biru garis – garisnya dan ingin mematikan lampu. Namun Ia kaget saat mendengar teriakan Ibunya di kamar samping. Secepat kilat, Jaejoong berlari ke kamar orangtuanya dan membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Joongie! Cepat panggil ambulance!"

Ibunya tercinta tampak panik sambil menangis. Di sampingnya, terbaring pucat dan di sekelilingnya banyak berceceran darah segar. Sekilas Jaejoong mual melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi Ia berusaha untuk kuat dan segera menelepon ambulance.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ambulance tiba dan mengangkut dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan panik dan menduga – duga, Jaejoong menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ia menangis setelah mendengar cerita dari Ibunya bahwa Ayahnya sebenarnya sering sakit – sakitan. Namun Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Jaejoong karena tidak mau Jaejoong khawatir.

"Alasan apa itu? Tak ingin membuat Aku khawatir? Justru sekarang Aku sangat khawatir karena tidak tahu kondisi Ayah yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Ayah atau sekedar memijitnya. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana?"

berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap histeris dengan airmata mengalir terus menerus. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak tahu hal yang sesungguhnya?

"Apa aku ini salah satu anggota keluarga dari Kim? Kenapa tidak pernah dianggap?"

Teriakan Jaejoong menarik perhatian semua orang. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam sekaligus kaget. Kenapa Jaejoong ada di tempat seperti itu?

Hampir 2 jam Jaejoong menunggu dengan cemas. Kenapa selama itu pemeriksaannya? Apa yang sebenarnya Ayah idap? Semua pertanyaan, Jaejoong pendam dalam hati dengan sabar. Diliriknya jam di dinding. Pukul 23.00.

Tiba – tiba pintu tempat Ayahnya diperiksa terbuka. Dan keluar seorang dokter dengan wajah serius. Perasaan Jaejoong sudah tidak menentu. Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah?

"Siapa keluarga dari ?"

Jaejoong segera mendekati dokter itu sambil menunju dirinya dan berusaha meyakinkan dokternya bahwa Ia adalah salah satu keluarganya. Dokter itu mengangguk dan mengajak Jaejoong serta Ibunya keruangannya.

"Begini..."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah, Dokter?"

Dokter itu menatap enggan, seolah ragu. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit Ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Bapak , menderita penyakit…."

TBC

* * *

><p>Ada yang mau protes? silahkan... tapi nggak bashing cara oceh?<p>

Silahkan ripiu! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini Chap 2nya ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Judul : Slave <strong>

**Author asli : Lavenz Aru**

**Pair : YunJae**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya, di Slave<strong>**...**

"_Jaejoong! Cepat panggil ambulance!"_

"_Alasan apa itu? Tak ingin membuat Aku khawatir? Justru sekarang Aku sangat khawatir karena tidak tahu kondisi Ayah yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya aku bisa membantu Ayah atau sekedar memijitnya. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana?"_

"_Apa aku ini salah satu anggota keluarga Kim? Kenapa tidak pernah dianggap?"_

"_Apa yang terjadi pada Ayah, Dokter?"_

"_, menderita penyakit…."_

O o O o O

"Cepat katakan, dokter.. Ayah mengidap penyakit apa" Airmata Jaejoong yang sudah mengering, kembali mengalir, membasahi pipinya, hatinya kosong.

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya, sudah lama merahasiakan ini. Beliau mengidap penyakit... Tuberculosis"

"Apa dok? Tuber...culosis? Penyakit apa itu?" Jaejoong bingung. Sejujurnya, Ia memang tidak jago dalam hal kedokteran maupun penyakit. Ia menatap Ibunya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun terlihat wajah duka di matanya.

"Tuberculosis itu penyakit paru – paru, Nak. Untuk lebih jelas, kamu bisa baca di buku atau situs" Sang dokter tersenyum dengan wajah kebapakan, lalu Ia pamit dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jaejoong tak habis pikir. _Apa itu Tuberculosis? Apakah penyakit yang mematikan?_

"  
>Jaejoong, sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayahmu pasti sembuh. Kamu tenang saja ya" Ujar Ibu. Namun Ia tahu. Kalimat itu mungkin lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya. Dirinya harus tenang. Sebagai seorang Ibu, Ia tak bisa memperlihatkan kesedihannya di depan anak semata wayangnya itu.<p>

"Umma, apa appa akan cepat sembuh?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Sekuat tenaga. Ya. Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang sedang Ia rasakan. hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, ragu.

"Kita pulang, Joongie. Ayahmu harus istirahat. Besok kamu juga harus sekolah" Ibu menggandengJaejoong keluar dari rumah sakit. Jaejoong hanya menurut. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk. Pikirannya kacau. Ia semakin tersiksa.

"Umma.. Appa harus dirawat dan disembuhkan, kan? Biayanya bagaimana?"

"Itulah. Sejak appamu terkena TBC, sedikit demi sedikit tabungan Umma dan appa habis. Ibu tak tau lagi harus bagaimana" Airmata mulai menetes dari mata sang Ibu.

"Joongie... Akan berusaha. Joongie akan bekerja setelah sepulang sekolah" Ujarnya mantap, namun agak ragu_. Pekerjaan apa...Tuhan... Cobaan apa lagi kali ini..._

O o O o O

_**Tuberculosis **__**(TBC)**_

_D__isebabkan oleh kuman kecil berbentuk tongkat. Kuman – kuman ini dilindungi selaput lilin yang menghalangi pertahanan tubuh yang normal untuk menerobos penyerangan. _

_TBC menyerang bagian tubuh manapun. Namun paling sering adalah paru – paru._

_S__eberapa lama pasien seperti ini dapat hidup? Tergantung ketahanan tubuhnya masing – masing. Jika daya tahan tinggi, maka tidak akan banyak kuman yang menyerang dan pasien akan lekas sembuh. Namun jika daya tahan tubuh rendah karena makanan tidak baik, kerja berlebih – lebihan atau kebiasaan hidup yang tidak teratur, Ia akan lebih mudah terjangkit._

_**T**__**anda bahaya :**_

_Perasaan lelah yang tidak bersebab. __Kehilangan semangat. Mudah letih. Kehilangan berat badan terus menerus. Batuk – batuk menahun. Meludahkan darah. Nyeri dada hebat. Berkeringat malam hari. Kehilangan nafsu makan. _

_**P**__**erawatan dan penyembuhan :**_

_Istirahat total_

_U__dara segar_

_M__akan makanan yang seimbang_

_M__inum obat_

_P__embedahan_

O o O o O

Pagi hari, Jaejoong duduk murung di kelasnya. Tak ada gairah untuk melakukan apapun. Digenggamnya brosur lowongan pekerjaan dengan erat. Ia bimbang. Dapatkah dirinya membayar biaya perawatan ayahnya?

"Oi, Jae. Perasaan daritadi gue ngomong dicuekin deh" Junsu yang gondok karena dicuekin, menoyor kepala Jaejoong perlahan.

"Hm? Ah Mian, Suie. Aku.. Sedikit ada masalah. Tidak apa – apa" Jaejoong tersenyum.

Bel pulang terasa melirik jam dengan tak sabaran. Cemas. Ia harus segera pulang dan mendaftarkan dirinya dimanapun asal dia dapat uang. Appa. Meski terlihat begitu pendiam, namun Jaejoong tau bahwa ayahnya selalu mendukung dirinya. Meski ayah tidak mengatakannya.

Bel berbunyi. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Jaejoong berlari keluar sekolah yang sebelumnya pamit dulu pada Junsu. Junsu hanya terheran – heran melihat sahabatnya tidak seperti biasanya. Ya. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa Jaejoong seperti itu. Selain keluarga Kim tentunya.

"Bagus. Kamu diterima di sini, Jaejoong-sshi. Bagian pengantar barang. Tidak masalah kan?" Shin Ki Shop. Itulah tujuan akhir Sena setelah semua tempat yang membuka lowongan, tidak menerima dirinya karena Sena masih sekolah atau tidak cocok karena tubuhnya kecil.

Namun anehnya Shinki langsung menerimanya tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo. Dan mulai saat itu, sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong langsung jadi pengantar barang – barang.

"Ini Jaejoong. Bawa kardus ini ke Dongbang" Kardus besar itu terlihat berat. Tujuan pengantaran : Sekolahnya sendiri.

"Permisi". Takut – takut Jaejoong membuka pintu geser klub TVXQ yang sudah terkenal horor.

"Hm?" Masih ada orang di sana. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Boo?"

"Y..Yunho-sshi?" Jaejoong mematung. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

"Kau yang mengantarkan Syal itu sendirian? Kau kerja sambilan?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang mematung di depan pintu. Reflek Jaejoong mundur. Bersiap untuk kabur. Namun kardus yang Ia bawa lebih berat dari yang Ia duga sehingga menghambat larinya.

"I... Iya"

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kardus dari tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Jaejoong merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bingung.

"Upahmu"

"T... Terima kasih, Yunho-sshi" Jaejoong bersiap – siap hengkang dari tempat menyeramkan itu. Namun Yunho lebih dulu mencegatnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. JAejoong tidak bisa kemana – mana. Tubuhnya yang kecil kembali bergetar. Wajahnya pucat. _Apa yang akan Yunho-sshi lakukan?_

"Boo, di dalam kotak itu ada Syal. Untukmu. "

Yunho mendempetkan tubuh Jaejoong di pintu. Tubuh kecil Jaejoong tertutup oleh tubuh Yunho yang lebih tinggi. Jaejoong gemetar lebih hebat. Ia takut. Apa yang akanYunho lakukan padanya.

'_Ayo kita bermain – main dengannya'_

"Tidaaakkk! Yunho-ddhi! Jangaan!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Hiruma. Namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan tenaga Yunho.

"Diam, Boo. Aku sedang depresi" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong. . _Lagi? Aku akan mati. Aku akan matiii_.Jaejoong menjerit dalam hati. Lehernya sakit. Kenapa sakit?

"Hari ini aku ingin bermain – main lagi denganmu"Yunho memasang _choker_ di leher Jaejoong dan mengikatnya dengan kencang. Jaejoong meringis. Ia berusaha menarik _choker _ itu tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat.

"Ja.. Jangan, Yunho-sshi. Aku..." tatapan Jaejoong berubah menjadi kosong. Hampir tidak terlihat cahaya di bola mata besarnya yang ketakutan.

"Ha?" Yunho membalikkan tubuhJaejoong hingga mereka berhadap – hadapan. Ditatapnya mata yang sudah tidak memiliki cahaya semangat untuk hidup menyernyitkan keningnya, heran.

"Aku... tidak mau hidup lagi"

"Haa?"Yunhomenarik rantai yang terdapat pada _choker _Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Jaejoong merasakan detak jantung dan nafas Yunho.

"Ah?"

"Apa – apaan maksudmu itu, Boo? Tidak mau hidup lagi? Memangnya hidupmu akan berakhir jika sudah mati nanti. Khe!"Yunho menghempaskan Jaejoong hingga tubuhnya terbentur tembok. Jaejoong hanya bisa terduduk lemas tak berdaya setelah tubuhnya menghantam tembok.

"Aku pulang! Denganmu ternyata malah lebih membuatku depresi" Yunho membuka pintu dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"A.. Ah, Yunho-sshi?" Jaejoong berusaha membuka choker yang melilit lehernya. Setelah terlepas, Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang agak sesak karena kaget dan tercekik. Matanya berputar melihat ruanganTVXQ club. Berantakan. Tempat itu seperti gudang di mata Jaejoong. Dan tatapannya tertuju pada laptop Yunho yang belum di matikan.

"Kok Yunho-sshi gak bawa pulang laptopnya?" Heran, Jaejoong beranjak menuju laptop dan melihat apa isinya. Data – data club. Berarti tadi Hiruma-san sedang menganalisis ya. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa.. Laptopnya tidak dibawa?"

Dan saat itulah.. Batin Jaejoong berperang.

"_Ayo bawa saja. Yuunho-sshi itu terkenal kaya. Kehilangan satu laptop tidak berarti banyak buat dia"_

"_Jangan,Jaejoong. Meski laptopYunho-sshi mungkin banyak, tapi laptop itu penuh data – data. Pasti penting buat Yunho-sshi"_

Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Konflik batin dalam dirinya membuat Ia sakit. Lagi – lagi. Ia harus memenangkan satu dari sisi hatinya yang saling berlawanan. Ambil, maka Ia dapat menjual laptop tersebut dan membayar tagihan rawat ayahnya. Namun dilain pihak, Jaejoong takut. Takut Yunho-sshi menanyakan laptopnya. Takut Jaejoong dipenjara. Takut berdosa. Dan segala takut lainnya.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di lantai. Dibiarkannya laptop Yunho dalam keadaan menyala. Menerangi tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang sedang terlilit bimbang. Ambil. Ayah akan sembuh!

Jaejoong meraih laptop itu dan mematikannya. Ia membereskan adaptor dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas laptop Yunho. Ternyata di dalam tas tersebut juga banyak majalah dan kertas – kertas berisi bagan yang tidak dimengerti Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong berhenti bergerak. Ia terpaku.

"Ada nama dan dataku di kertas ini? Yunho-sshi sampai sedetil dan segigih itu mencari dataku? Demi TVXQ? Sepenting itukah?"

Tegakah dirinya mencuri impian sunbaenya itu? Meski Jaejoong tau cara Yunho salah. Namun Jaejoong paham kegigihan Yunho. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong meletakkan tas laptop itu di atas meja dan berjalan lunglai keluar ruangan. Tanpa dia tau bahwa laptop itu sengaja ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang tau..

Sesampainya Jaejoong di rumah, kembali dirinya dikejutkan oleh kabar...

"Joongiie... Maaf. Maafkan Umma, Nak. Maaf..."

"U..Umma... Ke.. Kenapa..."

"Umma minta maaf sayang. Hanya ini. Hanya ini cara agar appamu bisa segera dioperasi"

"Tidak! Joongie tidak mau! Lepaskan!"

"Maaf sayang... Maaf... Ini demi appamu.."

_Dan bagaimana denganku? __Dengan diriku? Dengan nasibku? Apakah Umma memikirkannya?_

Jaejoong diseret keluar rumah oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya. Dengan otot berlipat, kekar. Yang membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa enggan untuk berhadapan. Sedangkan sang Ibu hanya bisa berlutut menangis keras di lantai.

Kim Jaejoong. Dijual. Oleh sang Ibu tercinta. Demi ayah tercinta. Dengan harga satu buah tas tangan berisi $10.000.

O o O o O

_I'm desperately looking for you_

_I even let go of what I have possessed_

_Winds blow as if it slashed my ears_

_My freezing body feels nothing but pain_

_I'm here, It's really painful_

_My heart is filled with pains_

_If I stumble while running,_

_I can never go back_

_I'm here, It's overflowing_

_I keep bearing this __pain_

_If my screams don't reach you,_

_It's completely unworthy_

_I'm here, Get me out of here_

_Can't I even dream?_

Lagu yang memilukan. Seolah dapat menembus kegelapan yang terdalam sekalipun. Meski tau bahwa tak akan terlihat apa – apa... di dasar kegelapan terdalam itu... ada setitik cahaya yang masih berjuang untuk hidup.

Kim Jaejooong terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Entah sudah beberapa hari Ia dikurung di sebuah kamar berukuran 5 x 5 itu. Tubuhnya bertambah kurus karena nafsu makannya turun drastis. Setiap malam Ia hanya merenung. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya. Ya. Karena Ia telah dijual.

Dan suatu hari, pintu kamar kokoh itu terbuka. Dan masuklah dua orang berpakaian hitam yang segera membekap mulut dan hidung Jaejoong dengan sehelai saputangan. Dan Jaejoong pingsan saat itu juga. Tanpa perlawanan. Karena Ia telah pasrah pada nasib yang akan diterimanya nanti.

O o O o O

Udara terasa dingin sekali. Dari telinga kecil Jaejoong, Ia dapat mendengar samar – samar suara orang berbincang. Tidak satu. Tidak dua. Tapi puluhan. Bahkan mungkin ratusan. Suara wanita berbicara dengan anggun. Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu. Suara tawa laki – laki yang terdengar angkuh. Suara musik klasik. Dan banyak lagi.

Tubuh mungil Jaejoong menggigil. Tangan dan kakinya tidak dapat bergerak. Sedang Ia tidak dapat melihat apa – apa. Gelap. Jaejoong berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun Ia tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia merasa kaki dan tangannya diikat kuat.

"_Ladies and gentlemen._ Mari kita mulai saja acara puncak kita hari ini" terdengar suara orang yang tak Jaejooong kenal. Kemudian disambut tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu. Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti.

"Inilah dia.. anak laki – laki yang akan dilelang hari ini" dan pembawa acara itu membuka kain beludru yang menutupi, dan terlihatlah Jaejoong duduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat rantai besi dan diatur agar kaki dan tangannya merentang. Matanya tertutup kain hitam. Dan Jaejoong berada dalam sebuah sangkar besar, seperti burung yang tidak berdaya.

"Inilah dia... Jaejoong... Meski badannya kecil, Saya jamin dia bisa melakukan apapaun. Karena dia kuat. Kami sudah melakukan penelitian atas seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Suaranya amat merdu"

Dan terdengar suara decak kagum dan kasak kusuk dari para tamu. Nampaknya mereka tertarik.

"Di...ngin..." Jaejoong berbisik lirih. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak terbungkus sehelai benangpun. Tanpa Ia sadari, airmatanya mengalir. Inikah jalan takdirnya? Harus seperti ini?

"Baik. Mari kita buka lelang dengan harga $10.000!" sang pembawa acara semangat memberi dukungan pada mereka – mereka yang ingin membeli Jaejoong.

"$20.000"

"$50.000"

"$100.000"

"$250.000"

Akhirnya tarung hargapun dimulai. Banyak dari mereka yang karena gengsi semata, mencetuskan harga lebih tinggi. Ada juga dari mereka yang memang menginginkan Jaejoong. Namun setelah dicetuskan $500.000, para tamu tidak ada yang berkutik. Dan memberi jalan pada laki – laki itu. Sambil mengangkat dagu, laki – laki itu berjalan mendekati panggung. Namun baru saja kakinya menginjak tangga pertama menuju kemenangan, terdengar suara lantang dari arah pintu masuk.

"$1.000.000! Dan dia jadi milikku!" tuxedo hitam pekat membalut tubuh tingginya. Yunho menyeringai ketika Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Boo, kau jadi milikku. Hari ini dan untuk selamanya" Ia mendekat. Suaranya sangat dekat. Ya. Jaejoong tidak akan melupakan suara itu. Suara yang telah menggetarkan seluruh penjuru ruang lelang. Dan Jaejoong tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Yun..Yunho-sshi?" kain yang menutup mata Jaejoong dilepas atas perintah Yunho. Akhirnya Jaejoong yakin, dialah Jung Yunho. Sunbae sekaligus pembeli dirinya yang tidak berharga itu.

"Boo Jae, mulai hari ini, akulah mastermu dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur karena ternyata yang telah membelinya adalah orang yang Ia kenal . Rantai di tangan dan kakinya segera dilepas dan Jaejoong diberi pakaian. Dengan wajah merah, Jaejoong memakai baju itu. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya dia akan mengalami hal itu.

"Perlu data – data tentang dirinya, Tuan Besar?" sang MC dengan sopan memberikan sebuah map berisi data Jaejoong, entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya.

"cih. Tidak butuh. Dataku lebih akurat dibanding data kalian" Yunho meletakkan tas tangan berisi uang itu ke tempat yang telah disediakan. Lalu kertaspun berhamburan dari atas, tanda bahwa sang pemenang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa.

"Yunho-sshi" Sena mendekati Hiruma perlahan. Kepalanya menunduk, sangat malu menatap sunbae sekaligus masternya itu.

"Boo?"

Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dengan gemetar. Bisa jadi psikis Jaejoong terluka. Ia trauma. Yunho yang tau bahwa Jaejoong ketakutan, segera membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu dan mendudukkannya di bangku mobil.

"Sudah. Kau sudah selamat sekarang"

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menyentuh lutut. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Jaejoong menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho marah dan menendangnya keluar. Namun Yunho tau kalau Jaejoong sedang menangis. Karena bahu aejoong yang mungil bergerak naik turun, dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar hebat.

"Huuffhh.. BooJoongiie"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia membenamkan tubuh Jaejoong di dadanya yang hangat dan merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang menengadahkan kepala Jaejoong dan menjilat airmata Jaejoong yang masih mengalir. Kaget, Jaejoong agak melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Yunho... Jangan... Aku normal..." Sena mengatakan kata terakhir dengan terbata – bata. Serasa ada yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Ya. Iapun ragu apakah itu benar atau tidak.

"Boo, kau sekarang _slave_ku. Jangan membantah!" Yunho menancap gas dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Menyadari hal itu, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Patuh. Ia harus patuh kepada penyelamat nyawanya. Meski Ia tau apa yang akan Ia terima dengan Yunho sebagai _master_nya. Jaejoong menatap langit yang kelam, sekelam hatinya. Ia tak percaya hidupnya berubah 360 derajat seperti itu.

"Boo" Panggil Yunho yang masih konsentrasi mengemudi. Ia melirik Jaejoong sekilas. Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan takut. "Kisu..."

"Eh?" Jaejoong bengong. Yunho menyeringai seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya terus memegang setir sedang tangan kirinya menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mendekat. Jaejoong menurut meski bingung dan kaget setengah mati.

"Ayo. Ini perintah pertama dari _master_mu"

"B.. Baik _master_" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan – lahan. Ragu. Takut Yunho tidak suka. Karena tak sabar, Yunho semakin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memepetkan tubuh Jejoong ke tubuhnya. Perlahan, Jaejoong mendaratkan bibir mungilnya ke pipi Yunho, kemudian menarik wajahnya kembali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia melirik Yunho yang menyeringai lebih lebar, seolah puas telah mengerjai dirinya.

"Kurang. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kuajarkan kau yang lebih dari ini"

"Baik _master_"

Dan hari esok yang tak terduga menanti Jaejoong di sana. Meski begitu, Jaejoong merasa aman di sisi Yunho yang membelinya. Dan masa _master-slave_, akan dimulai hari ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Pliss Review <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Slave YunJae version

Author asli : Lavenz Aru

Pair : YunJae

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya, di<strong>_** Slave**_** 2**

"_Ehm.. Sebenarnya, sudah lama merahasiakan ini. Beliau mengidap penyakit... Tuberculosis"_

"_U.. Umma... Ke.. Kenapa..."_

"_Umma minta maaf sayang. Hanya ini. Hanya ini cara agar ayahmu bisa segera dioperasi"_

"_Tidak! Joongie tidak mau! Lepaskan!"_

"_Maaf sayang... Maaf... Ini demi appamu.."_

_Dan bagaimana denganku? Dengan diriku? Dengan nasibku? Apakah Umma memikirkannya?_

"_$1.000.000! Dan dia jadi milikku!"_

"_Kurang. Untuk selanjutnya, akan kuajarkan kau yang lebih dari ini."_

"_Baik _master_."_

O o O o O

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku tak punya tempat untuk lari. Ya. Dan aku memang tak berkeinginan untuk lari lagi. Aku lelah untuk terus menghindar. Dan aku tak mungkin untuk menghindar dari orang itu. Orang yang telah membeliku. Masterku. Orang yang kini telah memiliki hak absolut atas diriku.

"Yunho-sshi..."

Aku tak bisa tidur. Malam hari di hari pertama aku berada di rumah Yunho, aku tak dapat mengenyahkan pikiranku dari dirinya. Rumah ini, maksudku apartemen ini sangat sederhana. Bukan. Bukan sederhana fasilitas dan ruangannya. Ini apartemen mewah. Namun sederhana peralatannya. Hanya ada meja kerja, kursi putar, televisi dan rak buku berisi banyak majalah dan buku.

Malam ini aku hanya dapat berbaring di kasur empuk ini dengan mata tetap terjaga. Yunho sudah tidur sepertinya. Terlihat dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan desah nafasnya yang teratur. Dia tidur di sampingku. Sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang selama ini kukenal. Rasanya begitu.. uhm.. damai.

Kulirik Yunho yang tertidur dengan tenang. Sepertinya Ia tak tau jika aku masih terjaga dan kini sedang menatapnya penuh rasa kagum, tanda tanya, dan berjuta perasaan lainnya. Mungkin ini bukan sikap yang pantas bagi seorang _slave _sepertiku. Namun entah kenapa mataku tak bisa berpaling dari sang pemilik mata _musang _yang kini tertutup.

"Hey boo. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Aku terhenyak. Ternyata kau membuka matamu. Dan kau menatapku dengan mata tajammu. Aku hanya dapat terdiam. Memalingkan wajahku yang kurasa terdapat semburat hangat di pipiku. Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu ? Haruskah aku bilang jika aku sedang mengagumi wajah tidurmu ? Oh tidak. Aku tak mau dicap sebagai seorang _slave _yang kurang ajar.

"E-eh? A-aku hanya terlalu banyak... uhm.. tidur, HYunho-sshi."

Bohong. Itu semua bohong. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan aku alami mulai sekarang hingga seterusnya. Akankah Yunho akan terus membelengguku dalam tangannya? Meski aku bersyukur jika Yunho yang membeliku, namun hal itu tak menutup kemungkinan jika Hiruma meminta lebih dariku. Lebih?

"Jangan bohong kau, _boo_!"

Oh ternyata kebohonganku terungkap. Aku tak dapat mengelak lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa berani menatap matamu yang terus memusatkan pupil matamu pada satu objek yaitu aku. Kamu hanya menghela nafas keras membuatku merasa serba salah.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan membuatmu tidur."

Meski terheran, aku hanya mengangguk nurut. Dan kamu mengambil posisi tidur menyamping ke arahku. Dan tanganmu yang kekar itu mulai bergerak ke tubuhku. Aku hanya dapat memejamkan mataku erat. Takut dan tak mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan.

Setelah kurasa, tanganmu melingkar di pinggangku dan mendekatkan kepalaku di dadamu yang hangat dan bidang. Dengan terkaget, aku coba membuka mataku dan mendapati wajahmu tepat berada di atas kepalamu. Kamu hanya menyeringai dan kembali memejamkan matamu.

Dan malam ini, aku dapat tertidur dengan seseorang yang memelukku untuk pertama kalinya. Dan membuka lembaran baru antara _master_ dan _slave_ malam ini dengan perasaan damai. Meski sekilas aku mendengar gumamanmu yang mengatakan...

_I__ni baru permulaan..._

O o O o O

**Normal POV**

**Kitchen Edition**

Jaejoong bangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dengan mata menerawang entah kemana. Hari pertama di rumah Yunho. Jaejoong sangat canggung berada di sana. Diliriknya kasur sebelahnya dan mendapati tak ada seorangpun di sana. Yunho telah bangun lebih dulu ternyata. Lalu kemana _master_ itu pergi?

Samar-samar hidungnya mencium harum yang lezat. Jaejoong mengelus perutnya yang lapar karena lambungnya belum diisi apapun sejak malam lelang itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu darimana sumber harum itu. Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan menapakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju sumber harum itu, dapur.

"E-eh?"

Jaejoong terpaku di depan pintu dapur. Ia melihat sosok yang Ia kenal sedang memasak dengan satu tangan yang dengan lincah membalikkan _teflon_ berisi telur dadar itu seorang diri di sana. Jaejoong menelan ludah dan menutup pintu dapur perlahan, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pintu itu tertutup tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia melihat hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi jika kini hubungan mereka adalah _master _dan _slave_.

"Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan wajah sedikit kesal, Ia terus membalikkan telur dadar itu dan melempar isinya tepat di atas piring yang sudah ditata rapi di samping kompor. Ia mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Jam berapa sekarang, hah?"

Yunho meninju pintu yang berada tepat di belakang Jaejoong dan lengannya melewati leher Jaejoong. Sedikit saja Jaejoong salah bergerak, lehernya mungkin sudah terluka cukup parah. Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap wajah Yunho apalagi matanya. Dengan keringat terus mengalir dan tubuh gemetar, Jaejoong menunduk dalam.

"Ma-maaf... A-Aku..."

"Khe! Gara-gara kau, aku harus masak sendiri. Apa gunanya _slave _yang kubeli kemarin?"

Yunho memepetkan tubuh Jaejoong di pintu dan kedua tangannya kini terjulur di kedua sisi Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tak dapat pergi kemana pun. Dengan seringai menyeramkan khas Yunho, Yunho menekan dagu Jaejoong dan menengadahkan kepala Jaejooong agar Yunho bisa melihat raut ketakutan dan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

"_Slave _yang tak patuh harus mendapat hukuman!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Takut dengan _master _yang siap melakukan apapun agar hasratnya terpuaskan. Dan Jaejoong tahu, Yunho akan melakukan sesuatu padanya Minggu pagi ini. Bibirnya yang bergetar sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong sedang berdoa pada Tuhan, mungkin.

"Haa? Kau sedang berdoa, _boo_? Kau tahu iblis tak akan senang melihat ada yang sedang berdoa di depannya?"

Yunho mengambil tali dari sakunya dan mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong di belakang dengan erat. Jaejoong meringis. Merasakan sedikit sakit saat tali itu menjerat kedua tangannya kuat. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan hari ini? Itulah pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini.

"Yunho-sshi?"

Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Masih takut untuk bertatapan dengan _master_ iblisnya. Namun tak berapa lama Ia merasa ada tangan yang bergerak di pinggangnya terus merambat menuju resletingnya. Dan mata Jaejoong benar-benar terbuka lebar saat dirasanya resletingnya telah turun dari tempat asalnya.

"Yun-Yun..."

Yunho sedang berjongkok di depannya dengan tangan bergerak lincah membuka resleting Jaejoong. Merasa jika Jaejooong membuka matanya, berarti kejutan telah hilang, Yunho mengambil saputangan dan menutup mata Jaejoong dengan itu.

"Dengan begini, kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Kau tinggal merasakannya saja, _Boo_."

Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat. Ia benar-benar putus asa dan tak berdaya sama sekali. Hingga Jaejoong akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memilih untuk pasrah saja. Toh memang kali ini salahnya karena telah bangun kesiangan.

Kini Jaejoong merasa pahanya sedikit dingin. Akibat melamun ditambah mata tertutup, Jaejoong tak menyadari jika celana panjangnya kini telah terlepas hingga lutut. Dan Jaejoong memilih menajamkan indera pendengaran dan perasanya agar mengetahui apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Hi-hiaaaahh!"

Jeritan tertahan Jaejoong terdengar menggema di dapur itu. Bagaimana tidak. Ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh paha dalamnya. Hangat dan basah. Dan benda itu terus bergerak liar menjilati paha dalamnya seolah itu adalah sebuah cokelat batangan.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, lidah Yunho memang sedang bermain di paha dalam Jaejoong. Ia menjilati dari pangkal paha Jaejoong hingga lututnya. Dan sesekali dengan jahil, Yunho menggigit paha Jaejoong yang sukses membuat Jaejoong menjerit tertahan. Dan Yunho tak sanggup menahan hasratnya saat mendengar jeritan itu.

"Yunho-ah..."

Suara Jajeoong menggema di telinga Yunho. Yunho semakin beringas menggigit dan menjilat hasil gigitannya di paha Jaejoong. Perlahan, kepalanya bergerak menuju celana dalam Jaejoong. Dikecupnya celana itu dengan perlahan. Namun menimbulkan reaksi yang menggairahkan. Jaejoong meliukkan tubuhnya. Merasakan bagian bawahnya begitu geli hingga menjalar sampai ke otaknya.

"_Punishment time!_ Bersiaplah, _Boo_!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya terikat dan matanya tertutup. Ia berdoa agar Yunho cepat menyelesaikan hukumannya supaya Ia bisa makan karena kini perutnya terus berdemo meminta makanan.

"Yun..Yunh... Hyaaaa!"

Jaejoong kaget. Sangat kaget. Karena Ia merasakan sesuatu yang panas menyelimuti miliknya di bawah sana. Ternyata Yunho telah membuka celana penutup terakhirnya. Oh. Ternyata tidak dengan cara diturunkan seperti biasa. Karena Jaejoong masih merasakan celana panjangnya masih tergantung di lututnya.

"Hm? Kenapa, _Boo_?"

Yunho menyeringai lebar. Ia memutar-mutar pisau lipatnya di jari telunjuknya. Ditatapnya hasil karya yang baru saja Ia perbuat. Ternyata tadi Yunho merobek celana Jaejoong dengan pisau lipatnya hingga Jaejoong tak menyadari sejak kapan Yunho melepas celananya.

"Yunho-ha... apa ini? Kenapa panas begini..."

Suara Jaejoong terdengar bergetar, membuat Yunho sedikit melayang mendengarnya. Yunho memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong agar gelagapan merasakan jari Yuhno masuk ke mulutnya. Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan menjilati jari Yunho hingga basah.

" Ini telur dadar yang baru saja aku goreng. Gimana? Panas bukan?"

Jaejoong semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha agar telur dadar itu jatuh dari miliknya. Namun yang Ia rasa adalah sesuatu yang melilit batangnya hingga terasa tercekik. Yunho melilitkan benang di pangkal milik Jaejoong agar tidak jatuh.

"Pa... Panas... Yun... hiks..."

Airmata Jaejoong mulai mengalir menembus penutup matanya. Panas, perih dan rasa terbakar menjalar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan kini berjuta rasa kembali menjalar karena...

"Hmm..."

Suara Hiruma terdengar. Dan Jaejoong sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak. Perut lapar dan kelelahan masih menyelimutinya. Akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat dirasanya mulut Yunho mulai menggigiti telur dadar itu dan tembus hingga mengenai senjatanya.

"Akh.. Sakit..."

Hanya itu yang dapat Jaejoong keluarkan. Seakan ada listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Yunho memakan telur dadar itu perlahan tapi pasti. Dan Yunho menggesekkan giginya yang tajam ke seluruh batang Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan beberapa goresan.

"Hm. Sarapan yang sangat lezat."

Yunho kemudian membuka mulutnya lebih lebar kemudian memasukkan milik Jaejoong seluruhnya hingga membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Jaejoong mendesis keras saat dirasa mulut Yunho yang panas, lidahnya yang kaku, dan giginya yang tajam menggarap seluruh batangnya tanpa ampun.

"Yunh.. Ampun.. Kumohon lepaskan.. Ah... Nnnhh..."

Yunho mulai menghisap milik Jaejoong kuat-kuat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja merasakan makan lolipop. Jaejoong kembali menjerit. Yunho tak menghiraukannya dan justru Ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Sena.

"Hisap jariku, _Boo_!"

Jaejoong menurut. Perlahan Ia mulai menghisap jari-jari Yunho mengikuti perlakuan Yunho padanya. Saat Yunho menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati miliknya dari dalam, Jaejoong ikut menjilati jari Yunho di dalam mulutnya.

"Nggg!"

Yunho merasakan milik Jaejoong berkedut keras. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya kemudian menggenggam milik Jaejoong erat, membuat Jaejoong refleks berteriak dan terlonjak kaget. Jari Yunho yang masih berada dalam mulutnya Ia gigit kuat karena menahan rasa sakit dan gejolak yang menumpuk di dalamnya. Dan seketika itu, semburan cairan putih membasahi tangan Yunho yang masih menggenggam milik Jaejoong dengan wajah meringis.

Yunho menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong. Jari-jari kurus dan panjangnya kini sedikit terluka akibat ulah Jaejoong. Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dan menunduk. Malu, sakit, dan perasaan puas yang misterius mengambang di tubuhnya.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejoong mengeluarkan cairan kenikamtannya. Namun tetap saja, Yunho merasa puas setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan bibir bergetar serta nafas tak teratur seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf, Yunho-ah. Hhhh..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Jaejoong sedikit panik menanggapi kesunyian ini. Ia takut jikaYunho pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terikat. Tak berdaya. Jaejoong menggesekkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu dari tangannya. Namun yang ada justru tangannya terluka karena tali tambang tebal itu menggesek kulitnya daritadi.

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong memanggil nama _master_nya dengan nada memelas. Berharap agar hukuman ini cepat selesai dan Ia dibebaskan hari ini. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara yang Ia tahu. Suara kamera!

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seperti buah tomat. Ia tahu jika Yunho baru saja mengambil fotonya dengan posisi terduduk lemas dengan kaki terbuka, mata tertutup, tangan terikat di belakang dan cairan masih sedikit mengalir dari miliknya.

"Ja-jangan..."

"Haa? Beraninya kau memerintahku!"

Yunho menarik penutup mata Jaejoong dengan kasar. Dan terpampanglah wajah tampan Yunho dengan ponsel di tangan kirinya yang menyorot foto Jaejoong dalam keadaan memalukan. Yunho beranjak menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya yang masih tersisa cairan Jaejoong. Kemudian Ia memasak telur dadar lagi.

Harum telur dadar itu membuat air liur Jaejoong sedikit menetes. Lapar yang tak tertahankan membuatnya begitu lemah dan tak berdaya di lantai. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Jangan-jangan hari ini Ia tak akan makan apa-apa?

"Boo. Air liurmu netes tuh."

Yunho menyeringai. Ia meletakkan telur dadar yang telah matang di piring yang telah terisi nasi. Kemudian Ia berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dan berjongkok di depannya dengan sepiring sarapan hangat. Wajah Jaejoong semakin merah karena malu.

"Yunho... Aku lapar..."

Bisik Jaejoong lemah. Ia menunduk menatap lantai. Merasakan perih di tangan dan perutnya yang lapar. Yunho meletakkan piring itu di lantai, tepat di bawah tatapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendongak. Mendapati mata _musang_ itu menatapnya dalam. Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

"Makan!"

"E-eh? Bagaimana caranya? Tanganku kan..."

"Merangkak. Menunduk. Dan makan tanpa tangan!"

Jaejoong tertegun sesaat. Cara makan persis anjing, pikirnya. Namun didorong oleh rasa lapar yang begitu kuat, akhirnya Jaejoong menurut. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada lututnya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan perlahan, Ia membuka mulut dan memasukkan nasi serta telur dadar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak keras. Sungguh sangat memalukan sekali dirinya.

Yunho masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan dengan sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Beberapa butir nasi menempel di pipinya yang tak mungkin dapat Ia jangkau dengan lidahnya. Piring berisi nasi itu telah berantakan hingga nasinya banyak berceceran di lantai. Yunho dengan sikap acuhnya mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan air, kemudian meletakkannya di sebelah piring nasi Sena.

"Ini minummu. Gunakan lidahmu untuk minum!"

Jaejoong sedikit terisak. Airmatanya kembali mengalir. Mengasihani takdir yang Ia tempuh hanya demi sang ayah sembuh dan sang Ibu tersenyum. Pengorbanan kedua orangtuanya untuk membesarkan dirinya harus Ia bayar sekarang ini. Dan Jaejoong tahu, Ia harus bertahan hingga Ia dapat menebus satu juta dollar, jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mendekati mangkuk berisi air dan mulai meminumnya bak seekor kucing kehausan. Yunho yang melihat pemandangan itu membunyikan jari jemarinya menahan gemas untuk melahap buas mangsa di depan itu. Mangsa imut yang sedang minum dengan tenang, meski dengan posisi dan cara yang salah.

Jaejoong tersedak. Ia batuk-batuk cukup hebat. Air yang baru saja diminumnya sedikit mengalir dari mulutnya. Yunho yang tadi sedikit melamun, cukup tersentak melihatnya dan segera memangku Jaejoong yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Hey_, Boo_. Kau kenapa?"

"Uhuk. Ti-tidak tahu. Seperti ada yang menekan tenggorokanku... uhuk..."

Jaejoong megap-megap. Ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Melihat hal itu, Yunho memegang dagu Sena kemudian memberikan nafas buatan dengan cepat. Jaejoong berhenti bergerak. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena kecupan -itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan karena Yunho tak mengalirkan udara dari mulutnya layaknya nafas buatan- tiba-tiba itu.

"Ufh..."

Yunho dengan sigap menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas ciumannya. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan melas tak berdaya. Batuknya telah berhenti. Jaejoong susah payah memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya yang sempat kehabisan stok oksigen karena tersedak dan kecupan mendadak Yunho.

"Cih! Menyusahkan saja kau!"

Yunho melepas ikatan di tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya meringis dan tersenyum simpul. Memperlihatkan wajah malaikatnya di balik wajah penderitaannya. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik bajunya. Desisan pelannya membuat Yunho menoleh dan memperhatikan tangan yang Jaejoong masukkan ke dalam baju.

"Kenapa kau, boo?"

"A-anu.. itu.. tanganku basah. Hehe."

Jaejoong memaksa tertawa meski bibirnya gemetar menahan perih. Perih? Ya. Perih di pergelangan tangan akibat gesekan tali tambang yang tadi mengikat kedua tangannya. Yunho tentu saja tak percaya dan menarik tangan Jaejoong keras, memperlihatkan pergelangan mungilnya yang mengalirkan darah segar dan memar.

"_Boo_! Siapa yang suruh kau berbohong, hah?"

Mendengar bentakan Yunho membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut. Jaejoong menunduk dalam dengan tangan gemetar hingga Yunho pasti menyadarinya. Airmata dengan susah payah Jaejoong tahan agar tak mengalir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi _slave _cengeng yang tak berguna. Namun bukankah Ia memang tak berguna?

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat bergerak di pergelangan tangannya, menyapu setiap inchi lukanya yang terasa perih. Jaejoong mendongak cepat dan mendapati Yunho, _master_nya kini sedang menjilati lukanya dengan seringai tetap terlukis di wajahnya.

"H-Hiiiieeeeee! Yunnie..."

Wajah Jaejoong merah seperti kepiting rebus. Rasanya rohnya sudah melayang entah kemana melihat pemandangan itu. Setelah puas menjilat, Yunho memakai saputangan bekas menutup mata Jaejoong untuk membalut pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang berdarah. Lanjut ke tangan yang satu lagi, Hiruma melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hn. Tanganmu kecil sekali_, boo_. Lucu juga."

Disela-sela aktivitasnya menjilati luka Jaejoong, Yunho masih dapat menggoda cowok pertampang uke menggemaskan di depannya itu. Namun tetap saja, menggoda dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti iblis itu bukan membuat Jaejoong malu-malu, malah takut.

"Hukuman pertama selesai. Cepat mandi sana!"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia segera bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Berusaha mengontrol debar jantungnya yang terasa aneh itu. Sedangkan di dapur, Yunho masih setia dengan seringai puasnya. Puas telah memberikan kejutan di hari pertama sang _slave _berada di rumahnya.

"Yunni itu sebenarnya menakutkan atau baik, sih? Tapi yang jelas dia...". Jaejoong melirik pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. "_Bad person..._" wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah padam. Disadari atau tidak, Jaejoong tak merasa takut akan perlakuan Yunho terhadapnya. Apakah itu karena perlakuan Yunho yang begitu 'lembut' dan penuh kehati-hatian?

"_Hahahaha! Tubuh kecil gini pasti tidak akan bisa berontak. Ayo semuanya, buka semua pakaian Jaejoong! kita bermain – main dengannya__!"_

Jaejoong kembali mengingatnya. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bak besar berisi air hangat hingga hanya kepalanya yang berada di permukaan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Meski Ia tidak begitu takut dengan perlakuan Yunho, masa lalunya yang kelam itu membuatnya merasa ngilu di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sena menghela nafas. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar mandi. Akankah ada seseorang yang dapat menghapus masa lalu kelamnya itu?

TBC

* * *

><p>Mohon Review ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"_Yun... Yunho-ah..."_

"_ Ini baru permulaan,Boo!"_

"_Bad person..."_

"_. Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya untukBoo-Jae-joongie ya?"_

O o O o O

_**Slave 4**_

_**Bathroom Edition (Or maybe Strangeroom Edition?)**_

O o O o O

Beberapa hari setelah _punishment_ pertama...

Jaejoong berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak. Sudah beberapa hari setelah dirinya dibeli Yunho, Jaejoong harus bisa memasak, mencuci, mengepel dan segala kegiatan rumah tangga lainnya. Dan dengan tekun Jaejoong kerjakan agar memuaskan sang master.

Sore hari saat itu hujan. Yunho belum pulang entah Ia pergi kemana, meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di apartemen besar. Namun dengan menguatkan hati, Jaejoong terus berusaha untuk berani tinggal sendirian dalam beberapa jam ini.

Saat Ia sedang memotong-motong wortel, pintu apartemen terbuka dengan keras. Sontak Jaejoong kaget hingga hampir lompat di tempat. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan masternya itu. Namun dari suara pintu yang dibanting keras, Jaejoong mendapat firasat buruk.

"Haaah! Orang-orangmenyebalkan! Disuruh latihan aja males banget!"

Suara Yunho menggema hingga sampai ke dapur. Jaejoong mengelus dadanya karena kaget dan takut. Siap-siap untuk kejutan selanjutnya nih.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju dapur karena hidungnya yang tajam telah mencium aroma harum masakan di sana. Ia tahu jika sang _slave_ sedang memasak sesuatu untuk dirinya. Namun suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal, menyebabkan Yunho enggan untuk makan.

"A-Ah, Yunho-ah? Sudah pulang?"

Sekuat tenaga dan seberani mungkin, Jaejoong mendongak. Menatap lawan bicaranya yang memasang tampang bete dengan gusar. Yunho berdiri tepat di depan Jaejoong.

Yunho langsung memeluk erat Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa kaget tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hingga…

Bruk…

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk karena Yunho memukul tengkuk Jaejoong agak keras.

"Mian, Boo _The spesial edition of your punishment, My boo-joongie_!"

Yunho terkekeh keras. Satu tangan cukup bagi dirinya untuk menggendong Jaejoong yang notabene sangat mungil itu. Ringan. Pikir Yunho. Dan saat matanya tertuju pada talenan yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk memotong, Yunho mendapat ide. Bukan. Bukan talenannya. Namun benda yang berada di atasnya.

Seringai Yunho begitu lebar sangat menyeramkan. Malam ini, Ia akan mengajari _slave_ itu tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan masternya yang sedang kesal.

O o O o O

"Ukh..."

Yunho menoleh saat telinganya menangkap suara dari mulut kecil _slave_ miliknya. Kemudian seringai khas Yunho pun terukir di wajahnya mendapati sang slave mulai tersadar dari pingsan akibat sengatan _ia memukul tengkuk Jaejoong_.

" Sudah bangun kau, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong berusaha menajamkan pandangannya yang buram. Baru setelah beberapa lama, Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas di mana posisinya saat ini. Dan matanya kini melebar saat mendapati dirinya berada di kamar mandi yang didesain aneh oleh Yunho.

"Yuni-Yunho-ah.. Aku di mana? Kamar mandi ini tidak seperti kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Dan... HYAAAHHHHH!"

Jeritan Jaejoong menggema di kamar mandi. Hingga Jaejoong sendiri malu mendengar gema suaranya. Namun Ia lebih malu lagi saat mendapati dirinya menggantung di udara dengan tali mengikat tubuhnya di sana-sini tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan memerhatikan dengan puas hasil karyanya. Ikatan ala _shibari_ yang Yunho pelajari di internet ternyata membawa hasil yang maksimal. Tubuh Jaejoong terlihat lebih menggairahkan dengan lilitan tali yang mengikat leher, lengan, paha, dada (hingga dadanya terlihat berisi), dan berakhir di selangkangan Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam. Tubuhnya yang menggantung secara horizontal di udara itu membuat jeratan tali di hampir setiap tubuhnya begitu menyesakkan. Tangannya diikat di belakang, kakinya ditekuk menyatu dengan paha, juga diikat. Serta lilitan melingkar di dadanya yang membuat dadanya mengacung menantang.

"Yun -Yunho-ah... Aku... Aku malu sekali. Hiks"

Airmata Jaejoong berusaha ditahan agar tidak mengalir. Sebenarnya Ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan Yunho dengan menangis tersedu di depannya karena perlakuan sang master adalah absolut. Namun Ia tak dapat membohongi dirinya jika Ia sangat malu dengan keadaan ini.

" Malu? Tenang saja. Hanya ada aku di sini. Dan memang hanya aku yang boleh melihat ini semua. "

Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sulit diartikan oleh Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho memegang sebuah _handycam_yang terlihat mahal dan baru. Yunho meletakkan _handycam_ itu di atas _tripod_ dan menggeser _tripod_ itu hingga tubuh Jaejoong terekam seluruhnya.

"Hieeeee! Kenapa ada _handycam_ di siniiii? Yunho-ah."

Jaejoong meronta-ronta. Namun hal itu malah menyebabkan jeratan tali yang melilitnya semakin ketat menjeratnya. Jaejoong meringis. Akhirnya Ia pasrah dengan keadaan. Toh cepat atau lambat, hari ini pasti akan datang.

"Nah, waktunya bermain dengan _My boo-jae_ " Batin Yunho sambil menyeringai.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong kembali dan menyeringai lebar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah wortel besar dengan ujung mengecil yang tadi ingin Jaejoong pakai untuk memasak sup. Jaejoong melirik benda yang dipegang Yunho dengan tatapan horor.

"A-Apa itu, Yunho-ah? Untuk apa?"

Takut-takut, Jaejoong bertanya. Namun bukan jawaban dari mulut Yunho yang Jaejoong dapatkan. Namun langsung prakteknya!

"AAKKHH!"

Airmatanya mengalir saat Ia merasakan ujung wortel yang kecil itu menyeruak masuk dengan paksa lubang bagian belakangnya. Namun tetap saja, meski ujungnya kecil, yang namanya wortel besar, ujungnya juga pasti cukup besar.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Darah mengalir dari luka di bibir Jaejoong akibat digigit terlalu keras karena menahan perih, sakit dan rasa panas yang menyiksa tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ooh? Ternyata masih sakit? Kukira kau sudah tidak..."

Yunho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat didapati mata Jaejoong menatapnya kosong. Seolah tak ada jiwa yang hidup di sana. Yunho mengangkat alisnya dan meletupkan balon permen karetnya, kemudian membuangnya. Tangan kurus Yunho menelusuri wajah Jaejoong yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Boo, Jae!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat julukannya dipanggil dengan suara keras yang menggema. Ia menatap Yunho yang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Mungkin kesal? Atau marah? Atau jijik? Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum demi membuat Yunho merasa nyaman. Ya. Kini yang dipikirkannya hanya demi Yunho. Tidak ada lagi.

"Ya, Yunho-a...Mmmm..."

Yunho menyambar bibir mungil Jaejoong dan menguncinya dengan bibir miliknya. Cukup lama mereka hanya diam dalam ciuman itu. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, Jaejoong mulai relaks dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Boo..."

Yunho memanggilnya lagi saat Ia memutuskan ciuman mereka. Kini dengan suara lembut yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong dengar dari mulut Yunho. Dengan malu-malu, Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri karena ada darah di ujung bibirnya. Darah Jaejoong yang tadi menggigit bibir bawah terlalu keras.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan masa lalumu itu! Aku tidak mau kau terus mengingat hal itu! Membuatku kesal saja!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar keras. Serasa ada yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Jadi Yunho tahu masa lalunya yang kelam itu? Entah darimana Ia mendapatkannya, kini Jaejoong tidak peduli. Karena hatinya mulai menghangat dengan perkataan masternya barusan.

"Baik, master."

"Jangan panggil aku Yunho-ah atau master lagi, panggil aku Yunnie.."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Yunho menyeringai mendapati Jaejoong sangat penurut. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegangi wortel itu perlahan digerakkan maju mundur dengan ritme teratur. Membuat Jaejoong setengah mati menahan perasaan yang seakan meledak saat itu juga.

"Ah...Yunnie... Sa-Sakit sekali. Nggg.. Aaahh..."

Desahan Jaejoong yang menggema itu membuat Yunho bertambah semangat menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan cepat, Yunho memaju-mundurkan tangannya hingga wortel itu bergerak keluar masuk di lubang belakang Jaejoong dan menghasilkan sensasi aneh di hati Jaejoong.

"Tepat sekali aku memilih kamar mandi sebagai tempat _punishment_ ini. Selain suaramu menjadi menggema, di sini lebih terang daripada di kamar sehingga aku dapat melihatmu dengan jelas.!"

"Hiieeee...Yunnie... Ja-Jangan bilang gitu dong. Aaahhh..."

Yunho dapat dengan jelas melihat jika 'milik' Jaejoong kini telah terbangun karena ulahnya. Sambil menyeringai, Yunho kembali mempercepat ritme tangannya hingga gerakan lembutnya berubah menjadi sodokan kasar. Jaejoong menjerit menahan sakit.

"Aaakkhh!Yunnie..Yunnie..."

Saat hentakan Yunho menyentuh bagian tersensitif Jaejoong di dalam sana, sontak Jaejoong bergerak liar sambil mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Memanggil nama sang master dengan suara parau dan tatapan sayu menggoda.

"Yunnie.. Tidaakk... Aaahhhh!"

"Oh? Apakah aku telah menyentuh _sensitive spot_mu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng keras. Wajahnya telah sepenuhnya memerah. ia merutuki erangannya yang malah membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat ritme gerakannya menyodok titik tersensitifnya. Semakin cepat ritme gerakan Yunho, semakin cepat Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan melesak keluar.

"Yunnie... Aku... Aku.. Haaaah!"

Yunho terbengong melihat Jaejoong telah mencapai klimaksnya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian melepas wortel itu dan membuangnya. Menyeringai lebar kemudian menurunkan Jaejoong dengan katrol meski ikatan_shibari_ itu masih mengikatnya. Jaejoong menatap malu Yunho yang mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

Yunho melepas penutup terakhirnya. Jaejoong membuang muka semakin malu melihat tubuh Yunho yang kini tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya. Yunho berdiri di depan Jaejoong dengan seringai tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan senjatanya yang telah terbangun sempurna itu di depan mulut Jaejoong.

"E-Eeehhh?"

"Hisap seperti yang kulakukan kemarin, _Boo_.."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya malu. Ia berusaha mengingat bagaimana Yunho memperlakukannya kemarin. Dengan wajah sukses semerah tomat, Jaejoong mulai menjulurkan lidah mungilnya, menyapu setiap senti milik masternya itu.

Yunho sedikit mendesis merasakan miliknya yang mulai semakin menegang seiring lidah Jaejoong menjilati dari ujung hingga pangkal. Dengan tak sabar, Yunho mendorong pinggulnya hingga miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Uukkhh... Mmmm!"

"_ah.._ Kena gigimu! Ayo buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, _Boo_!"

Yunho mencengkeram rambut Jaejoong dan menengadahkan wajahnya agar Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam dan bersusah payah memperlakukan dirinya sesuai perintah. Dengan anggukan pelan, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya selebar yang Ia bisa.

"Ngghhh..."

Erangan Jaejoong terdengar disela-sela aktivitasnya menghisap milik Yunho. Getaran yang dihasilkan dari erangan Jaejoong terasa sampai ke seluruh titik syaraf Yunho di bawah sana. Membuatnya setengah melayang.

"Gunakan lidahmu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Gerakannya begitu lambat dan kaku. Ia bingung untuk apa Ia harus menggunakan lidahnya saat mulutnya penuh seperti itu. Akhirnya karena tak mau membuat masternya semakin murka, Jaejoong memilih untuk menggunakan instingnya dalam memainkan lidahnya.

"Ssshh... boo. Kau ternyata jago juga."

Jaejoong menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu setiap inchi batangnya dengan cepat dari dalam mulutnya. Air liurnya telah membasahi seluruh milik Yunho. Namun merasa ada yang kurang, Yunho semakin mendorong pinggulnya hingga miliknya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong bahkan mencapai tenggorokannya.

"Uuukkhh!"

Jaejoong gelagapan. Ia seakan ingin muntah dan sesak nafas saat milik Yunho menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bergerak menuju tenggorokannya. Air liurnya semakin mengalir melewati sela mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau tahu teknik ini boo?"

Jaejoong yang masih berusaha mengambil oksigen itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Erangan pelannya yang memohon untuk segera dibebaskan itu malah membuat sensasi dahsyat di kejantanan Yunho. Semakin Jaejoong mengerang, semakin Yunho tak dapat membendung hasrat dashyatnya.

"_Deepthroat_ namanya. KHEH!"

Dan akhirnya saat Jaejoong dengan polos masih berusaha menjilati batang milik Yunho, pertahanan Yunho jebol. Cairan panas dan banyak membuncah memenuhi mulut Jaejoong dan mengalir ke tenggorokannya. Bahkan ada sebagian yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hhhmmmpphh!"

"Telan, boo Jika tidak, aku tak akan melepas ini dari mulutmu!"

Jaejoong kaget. Telan? Ini semua harus ditelan? Tapi kalau tidak ditelan, Ia akan kehabisan oksigen. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa, Jaejoong menelan seluruh cairan itu hingga bersih. Setelah puas, Yunho menarik tubuhnya dan menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Hhh... Uhuk..."

Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk karena telah menelan cairan aneh yang seumur hidup baru pertama Ia rasakan. Namun belum selesai Jaejoong menarik nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen, Yunho kembali menarik katrol yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong kembali melayang di udara secara horizontal. Ia kemudian menarik katrol lain yang menghubungkan dengan tali di kaki Jaejoong hingga membuat kaki Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Sungguh kamar mandi yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Hiieeeee! Yunnie..."

"Ini baru _main course_, My boo-jae!"

Yunho berdiri di tengah dan mengelus lipatan paha Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang lemas, hanya bisa memasrahkan tubuhnya pada masternya itu. Ia melirik Yunho yang beranjak menuju sebuah box yang cukup besar. Dengan penasaran, Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yunnie apa yang ada di box itu?" tanya Jaejoong agak ragu, masternya itu akan marah.

Yunho tidak menjawab ia mengeluarkan barang yang ada di dalam box itu.

Beruang biru, miniatur bunga lyli, juga beberapa barang yang terasa familiar untuk Jaejoong.

"Kau ingat boo? ini adalah barang-barang kesukaanmu.."

Jaejoong hanya menelengkan kepalanya kekanan, ia tak mengerti... bukankah Yunho baru mengenalnya saat ia masuk Dong Bang school?

Yunho menaruh barang-barang tadi lalu mendekati Jaejoong lagi dengan membawa sebuah barang seperti besi berbentuk penis yang amat besar.

Bless...

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho memasukan benda itu pada hole Jaejoong, Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan.

Yunho menggerakan benda itu yang ternyata vibrator dengan volume(?) hard.

Jaejoong mendesah dan menangis.

Melihatnya Yunho langsung saja menghentikan gerakanay -mengeluar-masukan vibrator pada hole Jaejoong

Dalam deritanya, Jaejoong masih mau menatap sang master dengan mengangkat kepalanya lemah. Ditatapnya Yunho yang menghela nafas berat. Dengan khawatir, Jaejoong menggerakkan badannya. Apakah Yunho tidak menyukainya? Atau Ia tak menikmatinya? Sorot matanya meredup.

"... kau bodoh sekali."

"?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mau menurut? Padahal kau tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Bisa saja kau kabur saat aku tidur."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kepalanya kembali. Ia menggeleng. Tidak bisa? Bisa saja Ia kabur disaat Yunho tidur. Namun saat Ia melihat wajah Yunho yang tertidur di sampingnya, niat untuk kabur itu sirna.

Kesepian.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho kesepian tinggal seorang diri di apartemen itu. Tanpa ada yang menemani, membantu atau hanya sekedar berkunjung. Dan ketika Yunho mendapati Jaejoong tinggal di apartemennya, Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho sedikit terhibur. Terbukti dari saat Yunho tidur di sisinya. Ge-er atau tidak, Jaejoong merasa Yunho bermanja-manja padanya meski hanya menggigit lehernya atau menggerayangi tubuhnya. Itu manja? Entahlah. Namun menurut Jaejoong sih begitu. Dan juga, Yunho jadi sering tertawa.

"Mmm..."

Desah Jaejoong untuk berusaha melepaskan

"Hey, _Boo_. Aku akan menjelaskan aturan main hari ini..."

Yunho berdiri di tengah kaki Jaejoong. Tanpa memberi tanda, Yunho mendorong kasar miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang bagian belakangnya hingga miliknya terbenam sempurna di sana. Mata Jaejoong membelalak sepenuhnya. didalam hole Jaejoong masih ada Vibrator hingga rasanya hole Jaejoong terasa terbelah dua.

"Kau tidak boleh klimaks duluan atau... aku tak akan terus 'memasukimu' 24 jam nonstop"

Yunho menarik keluar miliknya, kemudian kembali memasukkannya ke dalam dengan kasar hingga sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali mengerang keras. Tubuhnya sedikit bergoyang karena dorongan dari Yunho. Dadanya naik turun, menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"NNGGGG!"

Jadi kesimpulan yang Jaejoong tangkap, Ia tak boleh klimaks mendahului Yunho, atau mati! Dengan menetapkan hati, Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah. Yunho menyeringai. Pemuda es itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Sempit. Itulah hal pertama yang Yunho rasakan saat miliknya melesak masuk.

"hah!"

Hanya erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia merasakan miliknya dicengkeram erat oleh dinding-dinding Jaejoong yang saat itu memang berusaha agar Yunho menikmatinya dan berharap agar acara ini cepat usai.

Dengan tempo cepat dan teratur, Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya keluar-masuk kasar. Jaejoong masih meringis. Namun saat kepala kejantanan Yunho telah menyentuh bagian tersensitif Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerang keras. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Ooh? Lagi-lagi aku menyentuh prostatmu ya? Bersiaplah Boo-jae sialan!"

Peluh membasahi wajah Yunho. Namun sejujurnya, Ia setengah melayang mendapati surga kecil di diri Jaejoong kini telah Ia masuki. Hentakannya semakin kasar setelah Yunho merasakan kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan membesar.

Jaejoong? Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan debur cairan di _testis_-nya yang siap melesat kapan saja jika Jaejoong tak mengingat ia tak dapat melakukan apaun jika ia klimaks duluan karena ia akan disiksa untuk 24 jam penuh.! Namun meski awalnya Jaejoong terpaksa untuk memuaskan masternya, namun sebagai manusia biasa, tubuh Jaejoong berkata lain. Semakin Yunho menyentuh prostatnya berulang-ulang (dengan tujuan agar Jaejoong cepat klimaks tentunya), semakin pikiran Jaejoong seperti melayang ke awang-awang.

Kini hentakan Yunho berubah menjadi sodokan kasar dengan ritme semakin tidak teratur. Direntangkannya kaki Jaejoong semakin lebar dan dicengkeramnya kejantanan Jaejoong yang mulai basah dengan cairan precum. Yunho menyeringai. Yunho tau, sebentar lagi Jaejoong-pun akan menuju puncak kenikmatannya. Karena itu, dengan cepat dan kasar, Yunho semakin menyodok prostat Jaejoong hingga dinding-dingding di dalam semakin menjepit kejantanan Yunho dan berbaik hati mengocok kejantanan Jaejoong yang telah menegang sepenuhnya.

"KH!"

Seiring terdengar decak keras Yunho, cairan klimaksnya keluar memenuhi seluruh dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang saat itu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tidak klimaks, akhirnya ikut klimaks bersama masternya. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia bergerak kaku, hingga cairan kenikmatannya keluar.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Apakah ia harus benar-benar melakukan itu selama 24 jam? Jaejoong memejamkan matanya takut.

"Apakah Yunnie akan menghukum Jongie?" Tanya Jaejoong ketakutan

"sebenarnya sih iya, tapi berhubung besok Clubku mau latihan jadi tak bisa"

Jaejoong menatapnya sebal. Padahal Ia sudah sekuat tenaga hingga keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, eh ternyata dibohongi. Yunho licik sekali.

"Yunnie jahat..."

Yunho tertawa keras hingga airmatanya keluar melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memelas dan memerah karena malu dan marah. _Slave_ kecilnya ngambek. Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya bergoyang maju-mundur. Membuat kejantanan Yunho yang memang masih terpendam di dalam, kembali aktif.

" Kau mau lagi, _Boo-Joongie_? Ternyata kau nafsuan juga ya? "

Padahal Jaejoong tak ada maksud untuk mengaktifkan lagi hasrat Yunho. Ia hanya ingin agar Yunho segera melepasnya dan membuka ikatannya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Gawat.

"Errr... Bu... Bukaan! Aku... hanya ingin Yunnie cepat melepaskanku..."

"Tidak akan! Persiapkan dirimu, Boo!"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

O o O o O

"Aduuhhh..."

Jaejoong merintih pelan saat Ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Kemarin adalah kejadian yang melelahkan. Ia kembali dipaksa memuaskan hasrat masternya yang 'tidak sengaja' Ia 'aktifkan'. Ditatapnya Yunho yang masih tidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

"Master, kau jahat."

Jaejoong bergumam sebal. Namun Ia terima saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Karena kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah Yunho. Masa lalu kelamnya seolah sirna, berganti dengan bayangan Yunho yang memasuki dirinya dengan _gentle_, meski bisa dibilang Ia telah di _rape_ Yunho. Namun entah mengapa, Jaejoong menikmatinya. Menikmati?

Wajah Jaejoong berubah merona merah. Bayangan tubuh Yunho yang bergerak kasar dan cepat, dada yang naik turun menahan gejolak nafasnya, wajah Yunho yang meski dingin, namun terlihat keren karena dipenuhi peluh, dan... dan... milik Yunho yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan hadir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyaaaa!"

Jaejoong menggeleng keras. Berusaha menghapus hasrat aneh yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Namun tanpa Ia sadari, tangannya telah meraba celana tidurnya yang terasa semakin sempit. Gawat. Jaejoong _turn on_ dengan sendirinya!

"Ah..."

"Hey, _boo_ Ternyata kamu memang penuh nafsu ya. Sedang apa, hah?"

Jaejoong kaget. Dengan cepat, Ia menarik tangannya dan pura-pura tersenyum polos. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Yunho dengan jelas telah melihat Jaejoong memainkan kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan terbangun itu.

"Oooh. Oke! Sini kau, _Boo_"

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

4 kali dalam 24 jam. Melebihi dosis minum obat. Overdosis lho, Yunho.

"Heh, Boo..."

"Ya, master?"

"Mau berfantasi sambil menonton videomu di kamar mandi tempo hari?"

"Tidaaaaakkkkkkkk!"

O o O o O

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Huwa! aku update karena gw udah nemuin tuh pengirim PM! gini nih enaknya kalo punya adek yang seorang hacker handal wkwkw.<strong>

**Thx ya buat yang udah ngedukung gw, Gw terharu loh oya hanya sekedar informasi aja sih ternyata yang nge PM gw itu sahabtanya Athen sendiri! catat SAHABAT! Sumpah yah gw nyesel deh udah kenal ama tuh orang dan sebenernya kemarin dia beruntung karena gw gak ngabisin dia dan cuman ngajar dia doang!**

**Oya gw mau jawab pertanyaan kalian nih.**

**Gimana sih sifatnya Yunho itu? Di ff aslinya Yunho atau Hiruma itu SADIS! cuman disini gw buat dia dingin dan perhatian trerhadap Jaejoong ^^**

**buat schagian: thx buat sarabnya ^^**

**namikaze malfoy : Iya sengaja solanya kalo dibuat kaya hiruma jadi bukan Yunho dong wkwkwk**

**Han Sera : baca chap selanjutnya ya?**

**heesy : masalalunya Jaejong? pengen tahu? baca aja chap selanjutnya.**

**: siapa sih namanya bingung gak ada namanya hehe ^^ lain kali pake namya? iya nih ^^**

**O iya mulai Chap depan itu bener2 gw yang bikin soalnya chap 4 nya di slave Eyeshield belum di publhish ^^ jadi mohon maaf kalo kesananya gw buat Jaejoong lebih manja dan Yunho lebih 'baik' hehe ^^**

**Mohon review!  
><strong>


End file.
